Rescue
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: I have been kidnapped! But by who? And why is Red acting strange about my disappearance? Watch as the villains go on a cross-country trip to find me.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirl: This is going to be so much fun!**

**Emo: What does fun have to do with anything? **

**Evil: Yea, after all Cartoongirl is…**

***grabs her muzzle* Don't spoil it! You'll ruin it! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad Intensions

Blowhole yawned as he rolled through the hallways of his lair. He went over to the kitchen unit and pulled out some fish and a glass of milk. He yawned as he ate his fish. He looked over at the dog food bowl that still had food in it. That was odd. His sister always ate her dinner. He rolled over to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Chey? Are you okay? You didn't eat your food last night." He opened her door to see that her room was dark. "Chey?"

He rolled into her room. It was still messy, knowing that she never cleans her room. Her bed was piled with pillows, chew toys and spell books, how she could sleep on that he would never know. He went over to the bed and gently nudged the lump that was under the blanket.

"Cartoongirl?"

He lifted blanket to see a pillow. His sister wasn't there. That was odd, because even though she was always asleep at that time. Maybe she was in the bathroom? He rolled over to the restroom and knocked on it.

"Chey? Are you in there?"

No answer. He bit his lip and opened it to see that it was dark. Where was his sister at? She wouldn't go anywhere so early in the morning. She wasn't a morning person. He thought maybe she stayed at Hoboken, which was why she didn't eat her dinner, or wasn't in her bed. It wasn't uncommon for her to stay at Hoboken. He felt a nagging feeling in his stomach, but figured it was nothing since she could take of herself.

"Hey doc, have you seen Cartoongirl?" Red One asked, going up to him.

"No I haven't. I think she's at Hoboken, why?"

"Well, I know this is none of my concern, but Savio called asking for her."

"You mean she's not at Hoboken?"

"No, if she was then he wouldn't be calling now would he?"

Blowhole could hear some sarcastic manner in his voice, but ignored it. He placed a flipper under his chin thinking. If he's sister wasn't here and she wasn't in Hoboken… then where? It wasn't like her to go somewhere without telling someone.

"Something wrong Doc?"

"Um… I… I'll be fine. She's not here, and if she's not at Hoboken… where else would she go?"

"Maybe she's visiting Red. You know those two get together sometimes, just hanging out and chatting."

Blowhole nodded. Maybe that was it. Her and Red were very good friends, especially since Red saved her life. She was small enough to get through Red's secret passage in his tree.

"Tell Savio that she's not here and to try Red's. I'll call him later. What's on today's agenda?"

"Well you have to test out some of your new inventions, we also have to work out the discuss the new attack on the penguins, we also have to get some fish, get a present for your mother's anniversary…"

"Urg… I can't believe she and Skipper got married. It's disgusting. Urg… what am I supposed to do? What else?" he asked.

"Um… well, you were going to help Cartoongirl with her potions, um… order some new plutonium,"

"What was that?"

"Order some new plutonium?"

"No, before that,"

"Oh uh… help Cartoongirl with her potions…"

"It's so odd… She's never up this early… you know that… everyone knows that, she's not a morning person…"

"Maybe she got up in good mood?"

"My sister is never in a good mood when it comes to waking up in the morning, not until she has her tea, everyone knows that." He replied.

"She'll probably be back later." Red One waved off.

"I guess… When's the lecture scheduled? We have a lot to discuss and I don't want the mistake of what happened last time. Cartoongirl is still chewing me out like her favorite squeak toy."

"Um… at 2. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure, carry on,"

"Yes Doc," Red One saluted and scuttled off.

Blowhole sighed as he went the opposite way. It was odd… if she was staying at Red's then why didn't she call? Something was wrong… he could feel it. Whatever she was or doing, he was going to find out, no matter what.

* * *

**Childish: Where you were again? **

**Brainy: How could you forget? **

**Motherly: We were…**

**No! *tackles her and tapes her muzzle* Don't spoil it! **

**Evil: Why? **

**Just muzzle it! They don't know what happened and I ain't gonna spoil it! *turns to readers* Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childish: We got reviews! **

**Evil: And you care… why? **

**Creative: Reviews are inspiring which… ah! I can't talk in these rhymes anymore! **

**O.O Are you okay Creative? **

**Creative: *sighs* I'm fine…**

**Okay. **

**Emo: Here's the next chapter… enjoy or don't… I'm going to go cut myself in the corner…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Cartoongirl's POV**

In the middle of a desert, underneath the ground was a secret building. Several muscular animals tossed me in a cage. My mouth was tied and so were my front paws. I looked up at my perpetrators. I glared at them, growling. One animal, a bobcat, pulled my collar off and tied a chain leash around my neck.

"That'll keep you contained you mutt." He growled.

I glared at him. They walked out, looking the door behind them. I looked at my voices that were next to me. Childish looked scared as she cuddled against Motherly. Evil growled. Emo just sat next in a corner, cutting herself.

"**What are we going to do?"** Angel asked.

"**Nothing… it's hopeless,"** Emo started.

"MMM!" I exclaimed through my gag.

"**We have to untie her,"** Fangirl replied, going over to my side.

"**We can't do anything. We're just voices in her head. We can't do anything for her but help her out through her life. And keep Evil out of trouble. So she's on her own."** Brainy replied.

"**Gees how helpful,"** Evil muttered.

"**Wh-why did they kidnap her?"** Childish whimpered.

"**Who knows? Maybe they found out all the money that she scammed, or what happened in Russia, maybe they're using her as a hostage for ransom. Who knows?"** Evil shrugged.

Ransom? Arresting me for what I did in Russia? For all the money I conned? Could be possible? What about Red? Savio and the Hobokeners? Blowhole? Someone must know that I went missing. I already lost my sunglasses, my sunglasses! Someone had to find them and know that I never went without them.

"**Maybe someone will find her?" **Childish asked innocently.

"**Really? Like who? Blowhole? He's afraid of his own shadow. Hans and Clemson's only worried is each other. Savio couldn't track her down before he breaks down. Rhonda doesn't care. Red is too busy to worry about us. Crystal is busy on her honeymoon with Skipper. Who is going to rescue her?" **Evil sneered.

"**Maybe we can send out a distress call?" **Fangirl offered.

"**Sure… and while we're at it, you can order room service and get a massage and eat some caviar," **Evil rolled her eyes.

"**What's caviar?" **Childish asked.

"**Fish eggs." **Brainy replied.

"**Ew… who would want to eat fish eggs? And what about the mommy and daddy fishes? Don't they want their babies?" **Childish asked.

"**Rich people, other fish, etc. Etc." **Brainy told her.

"Mm," I growled, thrashing around. When I get out this I was going to kill those animals! How dare they take me! Cartoongirl, master sorceress!

"**Have faith my dear friends, for someone will rescue us before our end." **Creative replied.

Faith? Faith? What was that old saying? Faith, Trust and Pixie dust? Well Faith was out; Trust was dead to me, and Pixie dust? That was at the lair. I got a small bag that I use for emergencies. I tired inching to the door, only for the chain to tighten around my throat. I was stuck.

"**I know! Remember when Dark stayed with us? Maybe one of us can be transported to Angel's mind! That way someone can go rescue her!" **Brainy exclaimed.

"**Problem genius, we don't know where we're at. Cartoongirl was blind folded and we were trapped in a windowless van." **Evil snapped.

"**We're doomed anyways," **Emo muttered.

I would've smashed my head against the floor if I could. But I couldn't. God I hate my life! My voices were too busy chatting to actually help, but then again they couldn't. Urg! This is terrible! How they hell could this happen?

**3****rd**** person (Flashback) **

"_Thanks for the talk Red, I should get home." Cartoongirl replied. _

"_Be careful, you know how I worry about your safety at night. Officer X is still after you, you have predators, the Russian Embassy and the Russian Mafia too. Be careful. And make sure you get plenty of sleep," Red told her. _

"_Relax Red, I'll be fine," she told him and licked his face. _

"_Okay, I remember when you used to call me, well you know," he smiled lightly. _

"_That was a long time ago Red. It's ancient history now. But I'm glad that you were around. You're the closet thing that I had, and I'll always be grateful Red. Night." _

"_Good night Cartoongirl." Red replied as she walked off. _

_She started to walk through the park to get to Coney Island. She was so busy concentrating on other stuff that she didn't see anyone sneak up behind her. She felt a massive paw cover her mouth. She started to scream, but it was muffled. She started to struggle, her sunglasses falling ff. _

"_Quiet little doggie, you caused us a lot of trouble." A voice growled. _

_Suddenly someone placed a blindfold over her eyes and she felt someone gagged her. Her paws were tied and she was tossed into something, she didn't know. She could hear voices, but none that she recognized. She looked around blindlessly. What did they want from her? She was nothing special. Just a rag-tag mutt whose parent's abandoned her. She hoped someone would rescue her._

**(End Flashback) Cartoongirl's POV**

Red told me to be careful… urg how could I be so stupid? He told me, he told me! I banged my head against the floor. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! The only ones that were able to go were my voices. Urg! This is so frustrating!

"**Maybe we can play a game?" **Childish asked.

A game? A game! I'm probably going to get killed and they want to play a game? What the hell was wrong with my voices? Gah! I hate my stupid life! I should end it all! Evil would be happy for that, god why must everything bad happen to me?

"**Who wants to hear the story about how prisons came to be?" **Brainy asked.

"**No one!" **Everyone replied.

"Mm," I whined.

Someone kill me. Please I'm begging. Hey Evil, if you can hear me, KILL ME! Oh what, she can't, because her and Angle are at it again. Gods… why can't I be stronger? I thought I covered my tracks? Are they really getting to me? The Russian Embassy didn't really find me… did they? God I hope not.

"**~I want to scream and shout!~" **Childish sang.

Kill me… someone… Oh god… That song is getting stuck in my head… Anyone… HELP!

* * *

**Creative: I thought you liked that song. **

**I'm trapped in a cell gagged, chained and tied up listening to you guys, fight, sing and whatever, and you think I'm not going to go crazy? **

**Motherly: At least you're still alive. It could be worst. **

**Evil: Do you really want me to kill you? I'll do it right now!**

…**. Must you bring that up? **

**Childish: Can I say it? Can I? Can I? Can I? **

**Brainy: Go ahead. **

**Childish: Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

***banging head against the table* Someone. Freaking. Kill. Me.**

**Childish: Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **

**Motherly: Childish dear, **

**Evil: How can you not know? She's stuck babysitting that brat. **

**Fangirl: But Blowhole is in his room reading his comics. And he's not really a brat. He just adores his big sister! **

**Like I said, kill me. **

**Evil: I'm on it! *starts coming towards me* **

**Angle: *tackles her* No! Get on to the chapter before Evil does something terrible!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Discovering

**Red's POV**

I was scrounging outside my tree. I had ran out of acorns and decided to collect some more. I had taken a good portion of acorns and went back into my tree. I slid down my tunnel and landed in my secret lair. I saw that I had a message on my screen and opened it. I looked at the screen to see it was Savio.

"Hello Savio, what do you want?"

"Is Cartoongirl there?"

"No? Why?"

"Well she's not at Blowhole's lair, and his lobster told me to call you." The boa replied.

"She left last night. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh well, okay. She was supposed to judge the sparring contest today. I guess we'll have to use Crown. If you do see her, send her here. That way we can kill her." He smirked. "I'm kidding. Nice talking to you."

"Yea, bye…"

She wasn't at Blowhole's lair or Hoboken? Hmm… that was odd. She's never up this early… maybe she's at her old hangout. I decided to go there. Maybe she decided to roam the streets or go to a club. It wasn't uncommon. I paced around my lair, putting the acorns in the cabinet. When that was finished I left my tree.

I made my way to the Junkyard. It was the first place that I met her. She was so tiny and small… I had to rescue her… she was too young and small to take care of herself on her own…

Gah! No! No! Do not get to attach to her! You had an agreement with her Red! But did it really matter? After all we only agreed not to tell anyone. I don't know. I had arrived at the junkyard. I crawled onto the fence and made my way into the junkyard. Urg… I hated it here. It smells like five year old fish guts with the taste of the Hudson River. Disgusting! But then again I'm not a dog, and dogs love rolling around in filth, I don't get it so don't ask me.

"Where is it? They couldn't have crushed it could they?" I asked myself.

I looked up to see a large black limo on top of a garbage mound. The windows were broken and one of the doors was missing. I climbed up there to see the large red dog bed and blanket. She would come here to get away. I went over to the mini fridge that was in there. I opened it and step in. I lowered into her hideout, only to see that she wasn't there.

"Cartoongirl? Cartoongirl?" I called.

I still had to check.

"Chey Maria Angelina Squirrel!" I called out angrily.

It wasn't her full name, it was too long. I would only use it when I was really, really, really angry with her. I bit my lip when she didn't answer.

"This isn't funny young lady!" I called.

Still no answer. Now I was really worried. She always answered to her name being called. I knew I shouldn't, but… what could I do? I left her hideout and climbed out of the junkyard. Did she get lost? It was uncommon. Her mind was different. I knew that. She couldn't focus on one thing. I've seen her try and she struggled. She has to focus on many things. I left her hideout and started to head back to my tree. Where could she be? This wasn't like her.

"Chey… where are you?" I asked myself.

I continued walking when I saw something on the ground. I ran over and picked them up. It was Cartoongirl's sunglasses! But what were they doing here? She never went anywhere without them unless…

"She was kidnapped!" I exclaimed.

I ran back into my lair, sitting her sunglasses next to my computer. I started typing on the computer, looking through the security cameras to see if anything was caught. I saw a Cartoongirl heading back to Coney Island. That's when a large wolf had come behind her and placed a large paw around her muzzle. She was struggling. I knew I should've been with her! This is all my fault! A bobcat had tired a blindfold around her eyes and tired her paws and gagged her.

"No…" I whimpered.

The only way for her to cast her spells was by saying them and using her paws… they knew about her. Her magic, her schedule. What did they want from her?

"I have to tell the other villains." I told myself and started running out.

* * *

**Creative: Poor Red. **

**Evil: Poor Red? He's not even in trouble! We are! Cartoongirl is gagged and chain and you want to say poor Red? **

**Hello! Can I get a say in this? **

**Everyone: No! **

**Hurtful…**

**Brainy: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emo: …. Are we still doing this? **

**Childish: Yes! Chey is in trouble! If we ended it at chapter three then there wouldn't be much of a story! **

**Creative: She's right. Now onto Hoboken!**

**Wai-!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Telling the Villains

Red didn't know what to do. He was shocked by what he discovered on his security camera and knew he had to tell the others. He had notified Blowhole to meet him at Hoboken. The dolphin didn't know why, but didn't bother to ask. Red stumbled into Hoboken, panting. The Hobokeners looked at him.

"Red? What are you doing here?" Savio asked.

"I-I-I'll explain ev-everything…" the one eyed squirrel panted.

"Okay Red, I'm here. Now what do you want?" Blowhole asked as he rolled in.

"It's about Cartoongirl!" the squirrel replied, almost in panic.

"What about her? Do you know where she is? Is she okay?" Blowhole asked, his tone dedicating that he was slightly worried about his older sister.

"Yes… she's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By who?" Clemson asked.

"I don't know! But they obviously knew what she was doing and took her away!"

"Where to?" Hans asked.

"I don't know! If I did know do you think I would be here telling you dum-dums?" Red snapped.

"So… what do we do?" Lulu asked.

"We don't know where she is. How are we going to find her?" Savio asked.

"Her collar!" Blowhole exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. What did he mean about her collar? Lulu was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean?"

"I installed a tracking device on it so if she was up to something I could tell what she was doing or where she was going."

"That's spying, you shouldn't do that to your sister," Lulu scolded him.

"So? She's been doing that to me since we were kids. Stupid sense of smell of hers. But still. She's a pain, I'm going to spy on her and do whatever I please. She doesn't control me."

"Except when you chicken out," Savio muttered, looking the other way.

"What was that?" Blowhole demanded.

"Nothing." Savio replied quickly.

"Now isn't time for your itty dumby squabble," Red told them. "We have a young dog to rescue. Can you locate her?"

"Of course." Blowhole waved off.

He pushed a button on his Segway and a hologram map appeared. The map located onto the state of Arizona, to a county, where a small dot flashing on and off appeared.

"She's in Arizona." Blowhole located.

"Road trip!" Clemson exclaimed.

"What's she doing all the way in Arizona?" Hans asked.

"The kidnappers must have a hideout there and have a liking to the warm weather and desert. So all we need to do is get an RV or some form of vehicle and we can go get her." Blowhole replied.

"We're not humans. How are we going to rent one?" Savio asked.

Everyone was quiet. Savio had a point. They weren't humans, so they couldn't get one. Everyone started thinking, trying to find away on how they were going to get there. Blowhole gasped.

"My humanizer ray!"

"What about it?" Red asked.

"We could turn one of us human and rent an RV!"

"Who's going to be the human?" Hans asked.

Blowhole looked at Red, causing everyone to look at him.

"What? Me?" he asked.

"Well who else? If you need money I'm sure I can try and find Cartoongirl's hidden money and give you enough to rent one."

"You would actually steal from your sister?" Lulu asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides we're going to rescue her. The least she can do is to give us that money so we could get her." Blowhole explained.

"That makes sense." Hans replied.

Lulu rolled her eyes. Sometimes she didn't understand how she got stuck with villains. They were good friends, but not as buddy-buddy with the villains like they all were.

"I should get back to my habitat. I'm not going to be on this trip. I can tell that it's going to be an all villain thing. So, have fun on your rescue mission."

She went back to her habitat, leaving them alone. All the villains shrugged and went back to discussing how they were going to rent an RV and rescue Cartoongirl. Red and Savio tried their best not to act like they cared, but they actually did. Savio was trying his best not to break down. After all Cartoongirl was the closest thing to a mom that he had since he was a hatchling. Losing her was like losing his biological mother all over again. He didn't want to go through that again.

"So it's settled. Red will turn into a human and rent the RV. Then we'll go and rescue my sister." Blowhole explained.

"As Skipper would say," Hans added, "Commit operation: Fido Fetch!"

And with that everyone went separate to prepare to rescue Cartoongirl from whatever or whoever and kidnapped her.

* * *

**Creative: Fido Fetch? **

**Fangirl: Hans isn't as good with operation names like Skipper. **

**Skipper isn't that good either. But he is better than Hans. **

**Fangirl: So true. **

**Evil: Ew… they **_**care**_**. **

**Motherly: Of course they care. Why shouldn't they? **

**Evil: Because all they do is use her. **

**Childish: They don't use her silly! They love her! Savio especially because she's his mommy! **

**Motherly: Parents are an important aspect of a child's development. Since Savio grew up without a mother or a father so he as this aspect of a needy child, still wanting the love, attention and affection that he never got when his mother left. **

**Childish: Wow. **

…**. Uh… *looks at readers* Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirl: Oh my gosh! **

***runs in* What? Is it a fire? Did the kitchen explode? *gasps* Did someone touch my spell books? **

**Fangirl: No! I got a crush! **

…**.. that's what you were freaking out about?**

**Evil: Shocking isn't it? **

**Motherly: How adorable! Who's the lucky boy? **

**Fangirl: He's name is Fanboy! **

…**. Let me guess another voice from a boy?**

**Fangirl: Yep!**

…**.if anyone needs me I'll be trying not to vomit from the love affair going on. *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Isn't this the life? My one fenced in room, a stylish necklace that hook to the wall, my paws tied and being gagged… why do I suddenly feel like I'm one of Hans and Clemson's inspiration for their date night?

"**EEEEEIIII!" **Fangirl squealed. **"That would be so cute!" **

"**What's so cute about being tied up and gagged?" **Angel asked.** "That sounds like they're planning on hurting each other." **

Oy vey… I wonder when lunch is? I'm dying for a thick meaty ham layered in butter and sauce with turkey on the side and large side dish of corn and… oh I'm drooling! How long has it been since I've eaten? A couple of hours? A day? Maybe I should be more like Victor or Savio.

"**Can I have a piece of ham?" **Childish asked.

"**How are we going to get ham? We're locked in a pen! We can't get out! And the only thing Cartoongirl is going to get is a big bowl of starvation along with a couple of large stalky animals beating on her! Hmm… that sounds pretty good actually…" **Evil mused.

Oh great. I'm going to be beaten to death? How did I do that was so wrong? Oh that's right… what I did in Russia… oh well. You can't change the past. Ick, my tongue is dry too. I wonder if I can get a bucket of water to stay in here with me. I drink like a camel. I'm like thirsty 24/7.

"**Too much water is bad for the body. Our bodies are made of 70% of water, if we over hydrate ourselves then the water fills up the blood cells, muscles cells, organs and brain cells that can cause a serious increase in our body water and cause us to die." **Brainy lectured.

"**I thought water was a good thing," **Creative replied.

Urg… I need something to do. I would love to get the latest issue of Evil magazine and a big glass of tea. I'm tired, I'm irritable, and I want to get out of here. Where am I? It doesn't smell like New York… or I don't think I was… I don't know. I'm terrible at judging distances. I'm not a math geek, or a science nerd. I heard the door open to see someone I thought I would never see again. A red squirrel name Rasco.

**Rasco's POV**

I knew that I would be seeing the American pup again. She has caused much grief to mother Russia. She is the one to cause my deformities. My iron tail, my left iron hand, the scar on the left side of my face and my right ear was bitten half way off. My blue sash holding the metals that I have earned was across my chest.

"Hello stupid American pup. Long time no see." I sneered at her.

She growled behind her gag. She was a defiant little poopy. Uh… how is it that you Americans spell that word? Uh… puppy is it? I motioned for the wolf to move her gag and he did so. She nearly bit his paw as he did so. Such a strong pup.

"Rasco," she growled.

"Hello Cartoongirl, long time no see huh?"

"Still upset about your tail?"

My iron tail curled in anger. She had taken my tail as her little trophy since our last battle in Russia. I wanted it back.

"Oooh, you're so temperamental. You need to relax squirrel. And speaking of relax, shouldn't the host be kind their guests? After all I am starving! Do you got any Ham? Maybe some hotdogs?"

"Stop with your hunger games! You owe Russia a lot!"

"I owe Russia nothing! I will never tell you anything. What I did I Russia is no concern to you. I promise you that. You can torture, interrogate, threaten, do whatever you want but I promise you Rasco, oh I promise you that you will get nothing out of me." She vowed.

Such a stubborn little doggie. I motioned for them to take her to the interrogation room. The wolf I hired unchained her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Hey watch it!" She snapped.

Hmm, I don't know why she's so sensitive on her backside, but I wanted to know. She took something that was very valuable to Russia. And Russia does not like to be crossed. She was going to pay dearly.

"Aw, did I make the poor wittle squirrel mad?" she mocked whimper.

I slammed her into the wall, a paw on her throat.

"Do not insult me!"

She gave me a cocky smile. How I hated her. She was too smart and cocky for her own good. She needed to learn that Russia will not be toyed with!

"Oooh, squirrely no like!" she teased.

"Stop with the silly chit-chat!"

"Chit-chat? I'm just engaging a friendly conversation with you. Temper, temper squirrel."

I'll show her temper. I dropped her and walked out. I could tell that she was smirking. I slammed the pin shut. My iron tail curled in anger. How I hate her! Russian enemy number one, that's what she is, and because of her my bosses are not pleased. I spent years trying to track her down but she is good to cover her tracks for so long.

"Gag her again. I don't want to hear her."

"Can't I get something to eat and drink first?" she asked.

Predictable dog behavior. Always thinking about their next meal. Stupid American dogs.

"Fine, give de American pup a drink. But make sure dat she will not be able to cast her spells her escape. She will be able to escape dat way and ve vill not let that happen."

I walked off.

* * *

**Fangirl: Chey and Rasco! Chey and Rasco! **

**Where did you come up with that pairing? **

**Fangirl: I could go with CheyxRed too. **

**Childish: That's weird. **

**Very weird, Red is like what? 60? 70 years old? I am not dating someone that old! **

**Motherly: Especially since they have a bond. **

**Fangirl: Aw… but I thought it would be a cute pairing too. **

***gagging* *looks are readers* Review, please… I'm going to go vomit…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Childish: Will we get to know more about you and Red?**

**You will. Especially in this chapter. It's a flashback chapter. **

**Creative: And Russia? **

**Fangirl: And about you and Rasco? **

…**.no and no. In other chapters. **

**Emo: Pain is inedible. **

**Brainy: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Road Trip of Reminisce

Red sighed as he sat at the table that was in the RV. He missed her. Worrying about her. Memories played in his mind over and over again. She was special to him, very special. He remembered the day that he first met her.

**(Flashback)**

_A young Red was scrounging through New York looking for new some items for his lair. He had arrived at the junkyard, ready to climb over the fence when he noticed something. On the side walk was a small ball of reddish-brown fur. He climbed down and walked over to it, studying it. He suddenly moved and he jumped back, startled. The ball of fur started whimpering. He finally noticed that it was a puppy. _

"_What's a small little thing like you doing here?" He asked it, gently picking it up. _

_He looked it over to see it was a girl puppy, no more than a week old, he figured. It was too young to survive on its own. But where was her mother? He looked down at the small bundle of fur in his hand. She was whimpering and sniffing for milk to drink. _

"_Where is your Mama and Papa?" he asked her. _

_Her only reply was a whimper. He sat her down and got on all for, gently grabbing the scruff of her neck with his oversize teeth, careful not to hurt her. He started to look around for any dogs that might've accident lost one of their pups. He noticed that she was very light and very, very small. Must be a runt. It had started raining and he light out a sigh. He ran over to a cardboard box to get him and the puppy out of the rain. He sat her down and pulled her close. _

"_Do not worry little puppy dog. I, zee Red Squirrel, will take of you." _

_The small pup whimpered again, crawling towards him, nose almost buried in the fur of his foot. He picked her up and held her close as she nuzzled his fur. _

"_You must be hungry. I will get you some milk," he promised her. _

_He placed her back into his teeth and started running out into the rain, heading back to Central Park and back to his nice, dry and warm tree._

**End Flashback**

Red sighed. She was so small. He looked up to see that Blowhole had gotten to set up a robot human to drive the RV while they relaxed. Savio was having his lunch, a jar of rats that he had packed, Hans and Clemson were watching a chick-flick that Clemson insisted that they watch, and Blowhole was busy reading one of his comics. Red went over to one of the rooms and had jumped on top of the bed curling up. Blowhole noticed that Red wasn't looking too happy and decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Red," the dolphin replied.

"Oh hi," Red sighed.

"Look I know you're upset about Cartoongirl, but she'll be okay. She's a big tough girl, not a shaking nervous little puppy. She can take of herself. Savio is actually doing pretty well since he found out. But you, I didn't expect you to mope around. You're one of the greatest villains that I know. You can't just shut down when she goes missing."

"I'm just worried…"

"I'm worried about her too; after all she's my big sister. Okay, yea, we have our fights every now and again but that's what we do. We pick at each other's nerves. But that's what siblings do."

"You two enjoy picking on each other don't you?"

"Well yea, if we don't it gets boring. So how come you're so close to her?"

"She's… my best friend. I care about her."

"How touching. Look, just stop moping around. Besides you're the first one to take up the cooking. Make something delicious, Savio is getting edgy for lunch and you know how he is when he hasn't eaten in several hours."

"I just saw him eating a few rats."

"Snacks. I suggest you start cooking. I'm going to be busy with the map and making sure that the robot doesn't malfunction. Can't risk getting caught by the poli-i-i-i-ice."

"True, true. I'll get cooking. I'll make my famous Acorn soup!"

The Russian squirrel scurried out of the room, ignoring Blowhole's protests. He pulled out one of the jars of acorns that he brought and pulled out a pot and poured some water into it. He poured some of the acorns in the pot, adding spices, butter, and cinnamon. Hans and Clemson had come over to get a sample. Hans reached out a wing only to be smacked with the wooden spoon.

"No! You will not be getting a taste of my soup until it is ready. Go watch your silly drama movie. Dinner will be ready soon enough. Now shoo!" Red told them.

"We just want a sample," Clemson replied.

Hans was nursing his wing. He looked up at Red and nodded.

"You will get a sample when it is done cooking and when it is in your bowls. Now shoo! Leave! Bye-bye!" the squirrel replied, pushing them away. He chuckled to himself as he went back to his soup. He smiled as he started to stir. Cartoongirl loved his acorn soup…

**Flashback**

"_Is it done yet?" The young Irish setter puppy asked, trying to look over the stove and pot in the tree. _

"_Not yet," the older squirrel replied. "Give it some time. Go play with your favorite squeaky toy. I'll call you when it's done, go on, shoo," _

_He pushed her away. She walked off, tail between her legs. Red couldn't help but smile. It's been only a few months and she had proven that she was a lot to take care off. Especially since she got hurt so easily and was known to be snatched by a human. He made sure to keep a close eye on her. She was chewing on her squeaky bone, the sound of squeaking distracting her for the time being. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He went back to his soup. He had made sure that he crushed the acorns, knowing that her teeth weren't as strong as his. He also added some meat in her bowl, knowing that she was a carnivore and meat is more preferable. _

"_Is it done yet?" She asked, bounding up to him, tail wagging. _

"_Almost. Go and play." _

"_But I'm really hungry." _

"_I know, but you'll have to wait. Just a little more. Now go have some fun. You're only a kid once." He told her, moving her away. _

"_Unless I recarnate." _

"_Where did you get that?" _

"_I read it." _

"_You read it? When did you learn how to read?" _

"_The TV and a human kid dropped a book." _

"_Well then if you're able to read, then I'll teach to the language of Russia." _

"_Russian? I'd like to learn that!" _

"_Maybe next week, now it's time for Acorn soup." _

"_Acorn soup!" she cheered, running over to the bowl that Red had sat on the ground for her. _

_Red laughed to himself as he watched her eat. He poured himself a bowl and started eating. He looked back at her to see that soup was dropping onto the floor. He smiled to himself as she finished her bowl and licked the remaining soup that was on the floor. She scurried off, tackling her tennis ball and chewing on it. _

"_Such a messy little puppy," he chuckled._

**End Flashback**

Red poured several bowls and sat them on the table.

"Dinner!" He called.

Savio was the first one to get his bowl and drain it. Hans and Clemson and Blowhole showed up just as Savio finished his.

"Done. That was really good. Thanks for the treat," Savio replied, and left.

"Fast eater. So uh… acorn soup?" Clemson asked, poking his spoon around it.

"Yep. Enjoy,"

"Fish would've been better…" Hans replied, starting to eat his soup.

Red rolled his eyes, sometimes there was no pleasing people. This was going to be a long road trip for them.

* * *

**Fangirl: Aw, you were so cute as a puppy. **

**I know. Eat your heart out Blowhole. **

**Evil: I still can't believe you actually like Acorn soup. **

**Creative: It is really good. You'll be surprise if you try it. It's actually quite healthy too. **

**Brainy: Acorns is the main diet of squirrel. Other foods include walnuts, hazel nuts, seeds…**

**Evil: *shoves a shock in her mouth* Shut up. **

**Angel: Isn't it kinda weird? A squirrel raising a dog? **

**Well Crystal raised Blowy and she's a penguin and he's a dolphin. Anything else you want to add? **

**Angel: Nope, I'm good. **

**Emo: …. Whatever…. Review or don't… I don't care…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now for another chapter with us! **

**Childish: Yay! **

**Fangirl: And more time with ~RASCO!~**

**I do not like Rasco! Rasco is my enemy! He is not my love interest and neither is Red! What is with you? Can you focus on some other pairings? Like Clemson's and Hans' relationship? **

**Fangirl: But you and Rasco are such a cute couple. **

**Brainy: Opposites do attract. **

**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Evil: You don't see Crystal dating her arch enemy do you? **

**Fangirl: But she's married to Skipper. **

**Let's get onto the chapter! Now!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Love/Hate Passion

Cartoongirl had been moved to a padded room, magic free of course. So she managed to be able to move around but she was unable to leave the room thanks to some anti-magic lock and anti-dog locks.  
She felt like that she was in an insane asylum. She rolled onto her back, paws sticking up and she stretched.

"Oh… I thought I would never get to move around… but I'm so hungry…"

"Can Rasco feed us? I'm hungry too." Childish replied.

"Once again you are a voice! You can't eat! You don't need to eat! Get that through your thick head!" Evil snapped at her.

"Well I am…" Childish replied.

"Can you two fight later? I want to enjoy this little freedom that I have. I wish I had a ball to play with. I'm aching to sink my teeth into something." I added, sitting up.

"Teething?" Childish asked.

"I haven't teethed since I was a puppy. And that was a long time ago Childish. And I never want to go through that again. Teething sucks. My mouth hasn't hurt so much since. Birds and reptiles have it so easy!"

"Well reptiles don't have the problem because they don't have fur or feathers, but they are cold-blooded. See their body temperatures depend on how warm it is outside. The hotter it gets the warmer their blood gets. When it colds their body temperature drops…."

"Will you shut up?" Evil snapped at her. "We don't care about reptiles! We don't care about atoms and we don't care about your stupid facts of life!"

"Well without my intelligence then you guys would be lost without me."

"Are you kidding? Without you we would be having a blast!" Evil snapped.

**Rasco's POV**

American dogs, I don't understand them. Especially her. She was much smarter and she knew Russian. American dogs do not know Russian. I pulled out her file and started looking at it.

Name: Cartoongirl

Age: 2 or 3 years in human

Information: Irish setter, evil sorceress, family is unknown. She had almost destroyed Russia. Wanted by Russian Embassy and Russian Mafia. Mostly like a jokester, a bit childish and is known to use magic to get away.

Love Interest: None

Weakness: Milk Chocolate, water, snakes and science.

I should use this stuff against her but… she had the most beautiful eyes and the way she laughs just… no! Do not fall for her Rasco! She is your enemy! Do not fall for her! The embassy would not be pleased to find out about that. She is a villain. I cannot fall for her. Besides the dumb American pup will not be liking me back anyways. She hates me and I hate her. It's time that I have another little talk to her. I went back to her padded cell and walked in, seeing her chasing her tail. I leaned against the wall watching her; she was so cute when she's acting so innocent. Gah! I'm doing it again! Rasco, do not get involved with her! She is nothing but trouble! She fell over and laughed. Dogs are weird.

"You were right Childish! That was fun!"

Childish? Hmm… I wonder who she's talking to. She seems to talk to herself a lot.

"Can I interrupt this uh… how do you Americans say? Uh… childish playtime?" I replied walking up with my arms crossed.

"Chasing my tail is not childish. It promotes exercise, agility, and stamina."

"Right… that's a lie isn't it?"

She's a bad liar. But she is getting better at it. I can tell. She glared at me. She does that a lot. I like irritating her, what can I say? She does it to me and I do it back to her. It's our thing.

"So why are you in here Rasco? You're not here because you like me, or are you?" She asked, her face getting into mine.

She batted her eyes flirtatious at me.

"Do not be silly. We Russians do not flirt with de enemy. It goes against our moral codes. Unlike you dumb American pup."

"Dumb? That's a strong word coming from a pea-brain Russian."

"Pea-brain!"

I started cussing at her in Russian. She just smirked at me. I'm surprised she never takes offend at them. But of course she doesn't seem to care. She never does. She tsked at me. And did the one thing that I hated. She went mother mode on me.

"Now Rasco. Didn't anyone told you not use such foul language?"

My tail curled in anger. I hated her. She grinned at me. How I hate that grin.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I love torturing Rasco. It gives me a sense of purpose in my life, other than picking on Blowhole, taking care of the Hobokeners, being a mom to Savio; keep my promise to Red, and causing destruction at Central Park Zoo. Rasco was my arch-enemy. Kinda like Skipper and Blowhole, only it was me and Rasco. The iron tailed squirrel growled at me. I just gave a cocky grin and tilted my head to the side like I always do.

"I hate you," he growled at me.

"Aw… I love you too Rasco. But trust me, I will not back down from a fight, especially from you, and that's a promise."

He stiffened for a moment, though I don't know why.

"**I know! I know! I know!" **Fangirl squealed.

I ignored her and circled him like he was my prey.

"Don't worry Rasco, I don't kill without purpose. If I get a good reason then I will. And don't worry squirrel, if I do let you live, then you'll make a great chew toy." My muzzle was right next to his good ear. "And I'll enjoy the sweet sound of your bones crushing under my teeth."

I walked away, tail high in the air.

"**Such an evil, sadistic, torturous mind," **Evil replied.

"**You're not really going to do that… are you Chey?" **Childish asked.

"Maybe," I answered, settling in the padded corner. "Oh Rasco. I think it's best that you leave. I have to groom myself and I take my privacy seriously. Be a gentleman and leave."

He glared at me, but didn't object and walked out. I started to groom myself. This was going to be fun while it lasted.

* * *

**Angel: Are you insane? **

**Yes, yes I am. *holds up a certificate* I am certifiedly insane. **

**Angel: Oh.. right…**

**Fangirl: *squeals* RASCO LIKES CHEY! HE LIKES HER!**

***rolls eyes* Oy vey… This again. **

**Brainy: Well he did admit it, even though he is busy with an internal battle. And you do like him… don't you Cartoongirl? **

**Ew! No! I would never like him! He is my enemy! We went over this! **

**Emo: Love is nothing but an internal battle heading towards disaster. **

***points paw at Emo* She gets it! **

**Creative: Now our lovely readers, if you can, please review! We love hearing from you! **

**Childish: Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Childish: Weee! **

**Evil: *eye is twitching* **

**Childish: *jumps on top of her* Come on Evil! Let's play! **

**Evil: I don't play. I kill. **

**Motherly: Um… Childish that isn't a good idea. **

**And while that is happening onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hurt

For three days the villains has been on the road. Red has been telling them stories when he was younger to keep the conversations up, even though the rest was uninterested in what he had to say. Savio was busy talking to Hans and Clemson and Blowhole was working on his newest invention. Red sighed. Nothing he could really do. After all there wasn't much for him to do. He was the oldest of the group and being the eldest, especially at someone his age, just wasn't very connected to them.

"Hey Red what do you think Cartoongirl is doing right now?" Savio asked as he placed a rat in his mouth.

"How should I know? I can't read her mind."

"I thought you were best male friend Red," Savio replied.

"I am. But I can't always know what she's up to."

"True, true." Blowhole replied, fixing the robot.

"Will that robot be fixed soon? We still have a long way to go. Who knows what trouble she's in? For all we know she could be tortured and experimented on right now."

Red stiffened a bit. He didn't like the fact that someone could hurt her. Especially the last time he saw her get injured on his watch…

**Flashback**

_Red was crawling down from his tree, the small bundle of reddish-brown fur in the crook of his arm. He laid her on the ground. He placed her on the soft ground. He smiled as he sat next to her, gently petting her fur. _

"_A little sun wouldn't hurt you before you opened your eyes." _

_He sat there for a while and his stomach started to growl. He stood up and petted her head. _

"_I'll go get us a few snacks. A little time alone shouldn't hurt you. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." _

_He chuckled to himself. Like she was going anywhere. She was too young to walk. He started to climb his tree, not noticing that a hawk was flying above them. The hawk had his eye on the small little puppy, which looked like more of a full grown chipmunk than a small puppy. The hawk circled above the young dog for a while and swooped down, talons extended. The prey was deadlock. The moment the talons inserted into the young pup's back, she let out an ear-splitting squeal of pain. Red stiffened and jerked his head around to see the hawk about to take off with the little pup he vowed to watch over and protect. _

"_No you don't!" _

_He scurried up the tree as the Hawk started to fly off. He gritted his teeth as he climbed onto a branch and jumped, landing on the Hawk's back. He showed his teeth and bite into the hawk's neck, causing the bird to screech in pain and drop the young puppy. Red jumped off and grabbed her and managed to grab onto a small branch. He looked at the little puppy whose back was bleeding heavily from where the talons had impacted her. _

"_It's okay, I got you. You're never leaving my sight ever again." He vowed. _

_He scurried up into his tree, hoping that the hawk would never come back._

**End flashback**

"Red? Red? Red!" Clemson shouted.

The crimson fur squirrel blinked a few times finally noticing that the other villains were around him. They looked at him in worried, or well for Savio in suspicion.

"Uh, yes?" he asked.

"You totally zoned out on us! Do you remember what was last said?" Hans asked.

"About Cartoongirl being experimented on and tortured?" he replied.

"That's it? You didn't hear anything else?" Blowhole asked.

Red shook his head. He knew that he was old but god! He wasn't like he was getting old-timers. He still knew everything that he could remember. He wasn't a forgetful person, that wasn't him. He hated the thought of someone that he knew and cared for was getting hurt. What? A villain can't care?

"Since there is nothing to do, I am going to make some herbal tea and go to my room. If you all wants to bother me then I suggest you don't."

Red made is tea and walked to his room with this cup, leaving the other four villains watching him. They looked at each other and decided not to bother him.

* * *

**Motherly: Aw, he's worried about you. **

**Evil: She can take care of herself. **

**Childish: But he loves her. She is his…**

***covers her mouth* Friend! That's what I am! His friend!**

**Brainy: You two can't hide it forever. **

**Just watch us. *turns to readers* Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Motherly: Are you sure you're okay dear? **

**I'm fine! *coughs roughly* **

**Motherly: You don't sound fine. How about I get you some cough medicine? You're throat has to be sore from all that coughing. **

**Motherly! Back off! I need my space! *pushes her away* **

**Angel: Can you blame her?**

**Let's just get on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Rescue We Will Go

"YEE-HAW!" Clemson exclaimed as he sharped turned the wheel to get off the interstate.

The red lemur and the puffin had taken over driving much to a certain dolphin and snake liking. The RV was tossed around, jerking and swerving all over the road. Red was clinging onto the ceiling fan for dear life as the adrenaline seeking lemur and puffin had their fun of terrorizing everyone in their path. Savio and Blowhole exchanged nervous looks at Clemson did a donut in the desert.

"What next?" Clemson asked Hans, who was working the peddles.

"Go 300 miles!"

"Are you two insane? We're not even on the road anymore!" Savio shouted at them.

"That's what the map says!" Hans replied, showing the hologram map to the boa.

"You two idiots are going to get us killed!" Blowhole added.

"That won't happen! The worst is that we get stranded and coyotes and other animals eat us!" Hans replied.

"Hans! Hit the brakes!"

Hans sat on the brake and Clemson made a vicious donut and the RV came to stop, before getting on two wheels and wobbled back onto the ground. Red fell off the ceiling fan and landed in the cabinets, closing him inside. Savio and Blowhole were thrown onto the couch and windows. Hans and Clemson high-fived each other. Savio hissed and looked at the dolphin, who nodded.

"Time for a snack!" he hissed, grabbing them with this tail and lowering them into his mouth.

"No! No! Please! Wait!" They cried out.

"Any? Last words?"

"Yes! We're here!" Clemson squawked.

Blowhole looked out the widow, not really believing that they were, but knew better to.

"I'm going to need a lot of lotion to keep from drying out."

Blowhole grabbed the lotion and opened the cabinets, having Red to tumble out and land on top of Blowhole's head. The dolphin took a hold the crimson squirrel and sat him on the ground. Red stumbled around, falling down the RV steps and landed on the dessert sand. Hans and Clemson jumped out landed in front of him.

"Urg… it's hot," Clemson complained.

Hans nodded in agreement.

"I wish we had my pool."

"Oh…" Red groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Having you two drive is the worst idea ever…"

"Well the robot wasn't working. And you wanted to stay by the road when Cartoongirl was in trouble?" Clemson asked.

Red was silent. He hated it when the two morons were right. He ignored them and started scratching the ground for a secret entrance. The other four villains were watching him. Not knowing what the old crimson fur squirrel was up to. He continued going around, scratching and sniffing the ground and the others followed him till he was about 500 yards away from the RV. Red sat his paw on a rock and pushed into the ground. The ground gave-way and the five villains fell through, landing in a tunnel-like slide.

"Wee!" Clemson and Hans shouted.

"This isn't a game!" Blowhole snapped at them.

Suddenly a light appeared and the five villains tumbled out and landed on top of each other. Hans on the bottom, Clemson, Savio, Red and lastly Blowhole. Hans and Red slapped and waved their wing/paw around indicating that they can't breathe. Blowhole rolled off. Red gasped for air, coughing. He couldn't believe that he was almost flattened by the dolphin that smelled like fish and lotion! He jumped off, smoothing his now lotion covered fur. Savio slithered off of Clemson, who got off of Hans.

"Air!" The puffin gasped.

Clemson chuckled and helped him up. Red's ears perked up and he slammed the three Hobokeners and the Coney Islander against the wall, motioning them to be quiet. Several wolves walked pass, speaking in Russian. Red's face formed into a sneer and he growled lowly; his fur started bristling. Whatever they were saying was upsetting him. The four villains looked at the older squirrel. Savio held him back so that he would go and attack them. He didn't know why the older villain was getting so upset and mad about. When the wolves were gone all the villains turned their attention to the seething crimson furred squirrel.

"Red, what's wrong?"

"When I get my hands on them…. I'll kill them all!" He vowed.

"What is it Red?"

"They're going to kill her! That's what wrong! If they harm a single a hair, a single hair! I'll personally skin them alive and make their furs into a rug and using their insides as ornaments and hang them in my tree has trophies!"

"Whoa Red, calm down. I don't like that fact that they're going to hurt my sister…" Blowhole started.

"My mom!" Savio added.

"…but we can't just go and kill them. We have to have a plan to get her out. If we don't then we risk getting captured and we can all get killed. We need a plan." The dolphin continued.

"Fine. Here's are plan. Find what cell Cartoongirl is in. Get the key, stay out of the Embassy's way, get her out and avoid being caught. Let's go!" Red replied and ran off.

The others followed him. They didn't know how Red was going to go through with his plan, but they hoped that he wouldn't do anything terrible during their mission.

* * *

**Brainy: It's a good thing that they have Red. Only you and Red can speak fluent Russian, Cartoongirl. Actually Russia is a very fascinating country….**

**Evil: No! Don't you dare go nerd on us again!**

**I guess it is a good thing to know Russian.**

**Childish: No! *clings onto me* Don't die! **

**Childish… get off! **

**Creative: Oh the action, the love, the passion, the emotion! **

**The gag reflects of my stomach muscles! Childish get off! *pushers her off* Finally! Air!**

**Motherly: Now you can't really bla-**

**Can it Motherly. *turns to Readers* Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Evil: Can we just get this over with? I want to see some blood and pain. *pulls Emo close* Don't you agree Emo? **

**Emo: I don't care. **

**Evil: That's the beauty of you, because you're my Partner In Crime. **

**Emo: *rolls eyes* Wonderful.**

**You two are a peach you know that right? **

**Evil: We're the ones that make you awesome. **

**True, true. **

**Angel: Do you have no respect for yourself? **

**She has a point Angel. I'm the fun one of the group! I make memories! **

**Angel: Of Pain. **

***Grins* Now for the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Villains gone Hero

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I was stare at the wall in a windowless room. Well… all the rooms I've been in a windowless room, just to make sure that I don't escape. And it was anti-magic which it just terrible for me. What can I do? Nothing. That's what.

"I'm bored." I grumped to my voices. "There's nothing fun to do."

Boy, Childish is getting me. I grossed my arms and pouted slightly. I hated not doing anything. Life wasn't fun when you can't cause trouble. And not using my magic! That was killing me! I snapped my fingers to only have a small spark and it died out. Crud.

"**Well they are being cautious. They don't want you to escape." **Angel replied.

"Oh shut up. What's the fun of life without a good chase? Skipper and Red knows that better than anyone. Now where is Rasco? Shouldn't he be in here bothering me? And I thought I was a late person. Seriously! This is insane! I have to do something magical! Cause some chaos! Something and there's nothing for me to do! Gah!" I complained, falling on my back.

"**Let's play a game!** **I spy with my little eye something that is grey."**

"It's the walls."

"**Amazing! Now, I spy with my little eye something else that is grey!**"

"It's the walls."

"**Yay! I spy with my little eye something that is grey!**"

"It's the walls—and the next one, just to guess, is it the walls?"

"**How did you know that?" **

"Lucky guess," I smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Childish. I looked around the room. Concrete walls, the chain, my thoughts and voices and the pen gate that was deadlocked until someone would come in to bother me. I sighed and prompt my head up with my paws. Russians can be so boring…. And they're extremely slow!

"**Maybe they got caught up in something?" **Fangirl suggested weakly.

"So important that they have to blow off a powerful sorceress that is in their mitts?"

"**Yes?" **

I rolled my eyes. I'm not the type for attention, but being told that you were going to be told something and suddenly blown off, yea, I don't want to wait too long. I rolled onto my back, watching the ceiling. Could this get any more boring?

**3****rd**** Person**

Five figures moved through the corridors of the underground animal Russian Embassy. The figures made sure to stay out of the cameras views. They couldn't risk getting caught. If they did then they would either be interrogated, tortured, and maybe, possibly, even killed.

Blowhole, Savio, Hans and Clemson were following Red. They would've relied on Savio's tongue, since snakes were almost as good as dogs and pigs. Hans and Clemson were talking lowly. They didn't want to upset the older squirrel.

"How much farther?" Savio asked.

"Hold on," Red muttered.

The dolphin and boa looked at each other. Red growled as he sniffed his away around the Embassy. He was gonna find her and save her if it was the last thing he do! He wasn't going to leave her behind like last time…

**(Flashback)**

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself here baby girl? I don't like the idea of you being alone without someone to look out for you? Maybe I should someone to stay with you?" Red asked. _

"_But Red!" Cartoongirl whined. "I'm a big dog! I can look after myself!" _

"_I know, I know… but what if a hawk o-or a predator comes after you?" _

"_You're only going to be gone for the night Red. I think I can last one night by myself." _

_The older animal hesitated. He didn't like the idea of the young pup being all alone in the tree. What if someone or something comes in and hurts her or worse? Kill her? He didn't want that. Especially since she was so small and young. He could still the talon marks from when the hawk attacked her before she was two weeks old. She started pushing him out. _

"_Go, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl Red. Have fun! I swear I won't leave the tree! Bye!" she waved as he climbed out. _

"_Maybe I could go tomorrow morning and take you with me?" he offered. _

"_Red," she scowled. _

"_Okay, I'm gone, I'm gone," he replied. _

_Fear and worry tightened his stomach as he climbed down the tree and started towards his destination. He didn't like having her be there all by herself. She was too small. He scowled himself. He needed to stop this! After all, it was just one night. She would probably be in bed soon. It wasn't like she was going to throw a huge party. She didn't know that many animals anyways. Dinner he didn't have to worry about. She would probably watch a little TV too. Nothing bad. He was half way through New York when a blur of black and white knocked him over. The two animals rolled into an alleyway. Red looked to see that it was Secret Agent Nigel. The British Spy penguin. Red scowled. He had to come at the worst time for him. _

"_Ah… hello super-secret agent Nigel. Nice to see you again." _

"_What are you planning this time Red?" _

_Red smirked. _

"_Just a little something… but you have to catch me first to find out!" he replied and ran off. _

_Forgive me sweetie, he silently thought, I won't be home tonight or for a while. _

_Red scurried across a fence; Nigel was following close behind him on the sidewalk, belly-sliding. The squirrel did zigzags, running over obstacles as he looked over his shoulder to see the penguin still struggling to keep up with him. Tears poured from the crimson squirrel's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going to leave a young pup alone for who knows how long? _

"_I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so, so, so sorry," _

**(End Flashback)**

Red lifted his head to see a pen and it… Cartoongirl! He couldn't help but let out a squeal of happiness. The young dog that he's been so worried about is still alive and safe! The other villains saw her and ran/rolled/ and slithered over with him.

"Cartoongirl? Are you okay?" Savio asked.

"Savio?" She asked, "Hans? Clemson? Blowhole? Red? What are you morons doing here? If you get caught you'll get killed. This is my fight, not yours!"

"We are not leaving you here! You're going to get killed! And if mother finds out she's going to have my head!" Blowhole snapped at her.

"You have to come with us, please?" Red asked, his single one eye pleading her.

"Get me out of here first. As you can see, I'm chained and I can't teleport, anti-magic stuff. Stupid Russian's, now get me out."

Clemson climbed up on the pin and unlocked it. He pushed it open and Savio slithered over and hugged her. She gagged and struggled to get out of his grip. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see, oh no. It was that she couldn't _breathe _was the problem. She was the size of Clemson. No more and no less.

"Savio… I can't breathe…" she gasped.

The boa instantly dropped her. She took a deep gulp of air. She was never so grateful for air! She stood up on shaking legs, panting. Now she knows how her chew toys feel. Only without the pain of teeth marks on her stomach and back. The moment the chain was taken off her neck and Savio was off of her… Red pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I was so worried about you!" He pushed her back, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He pulled her back into hug, "But I'm so glad you're safe."

"Red," she squirmed. "Let go,"

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

"Never mind, let's just go," she replied, taking off with them following her.

* * *

**Evil: *sneering* Isn't Red father of the year? **

***falls over* No! You ruined it!**

**Evil: Boo hoo. They were going to find out anyways. **

**Motherly: It's okay.**

**Right… So uh… *turns to readers* *squeaking* Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Motherly: Look at you! And you're going over to Red's caked in mud? Absolutely not! **

**Oh relax. The worst he can do is yell at me and force me to get into the tub. It's not trouble. Really now?**

**Motherly: Still…**

**Evil: Oh please, what are you? Angel's double ganger? She can't be Miss Neat Freak. What's the fun in that? Chaos is all the rage my dear Motherly. **

**Angle: There needs to be balance in the world! If the world was plummeted into destruction think of what the terrible things that would happen!**

**Brainy: She's right. **

**Urg… You guys are no fun. *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Escape and the First Meeting

Cartoongirl was leading the five villains out. Nose pressed to the ground and ears perked up, she lead them around the many corridors of the under-ground animal embassy. She was stepping lightly, making sure not to set off any potential alarms. Cameras moved back and forth, making sure no criminals or villains escaped. She had not said one word to the five male villains that was following her since they busted her out. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, ears perked up. She pressed herself against the wall, hiding the shadows. She motioned for them to get against the wall and they did.

"Shush," she hushed them.

They looked at each other. Cartoongirl's ears flattened against her head. Her fur had started bristling. A group of wolves, coyotes and bob cats had walked in front of them. Red had to hold her back to make sure that the small dog wouldn't run out and ruin their attempts to escape. When the larger animals were gone, they continued to proceed with their plan.

"Chey… where are we going?" Blowhole asked.

"To the confined security unite."

"Why there? Oh! Are we stealing their weapons?"

"No,"

"Secret files?" Red asked.

"No,"

"Projects?" Hans asked.

"No,"

"Nachos?" Savio asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? I haven't eaten over six hours. I'm starving people!"

Cartoongirl chuckled and shook her head. Savio is always thinking about his stomach. She couldn't blame him though. Hoboken did not treat their animals very well, often forgetting to feed them, or turn on the heat during winter, or actually take the trash out, have a terrible security… well you get the picture, Hoboken is a horrible place to live. Cartoongirl continued as stopped at a corridor that was full of lasers and cameras. She looked around and at her male friends.

"Hmm," Blowhole thought, "Amazing. State of the art heat seeking, burn through anything lasers looks more like the 300 Mega-Robo laser department, use only for securities of government agencies. Impressive."

"And the Nerd of the Year award goes to Dr. Mammal Fish! Clemy tell him what he was won!" Hans replied sarcastically.

"Well Hans," Clemson began, using his tail has microphone. "He just won the right to shut down the lasers! Congratulations!"

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Wonderful. Only one problem, geniuses. The control panel is on the other side of the lasers and the video cameras will follow my every movement and I'm not like Sa-vio…"

The dolphin grinned and looked at the snake. Savio face scrunched in confusion, tilting his head to the side. All eyes were on him. He didn't know what they were thinking, but he didn't like being the center of attention. He cowered at the stares he was getting.

"Savi sweetie, would you like to help mommy with something?" Cartoongirl cooed.

Savio's eyes widen. They were going to make _him_ go through the lasers! He shook his head, tears almost starting to flow down his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he whimpered.

Cartoongirl held him close, stroking his head and cooing at him. After five minutes of Savio's little breakdown, the boa sniffed and looked at Cartoongirl, who kissed his forehead.

"You can do it. Just avoid the lasers. Red, I need you to take down the cameras. Can you do it?" She asked.

Red waved her off.

"Of course I can."

He started climbing up the walls and started cutting the wires with his over-sized teeth and rewired the cameras, so the Russians wouldn't be suspicious why the cameras went out. While Red was doing that, Savio was going through the lasers, making sure that they never touch him. When he got over there, Red jumped onto his head and lifted him up so that he could deactivate the lasers. Once the lasers were shut down the other four villains ran over.

"Can you open the door?" The young dog replied.

Blowhole nodded as he pulled out what looked like a handheld. He connected it to the panel and started to type on the handheld till the panel beeped and the door slide open. Blowhole looked at her sister to see her tail wagging and she bounded in. On top of one of the shelves was her collar.

"There it is!"

"That's what you dragged us here? Is for your stupid collar?" Hans exclaimed.

"Yes! I need my collar! I am not going anywhere without it!"

She took several steps back and started running to get on to the first level of the self. She started climbing the self to get to her collar. Blowhole sighed grabbed the collar from the level self above her and grabbed her and sat her down.

"Here you go shrimpy." He told her.

"Ha, ha, ha," She replied sarcastically, taking the collar out of his flipper and hooking it around her neck. "That's better. Now let's get out of here."

She took off running and the other followed her. She turned and skidded along the maze of hallways. The male animals struggled to keep up with her. Red and Clemson had gotten on all fours too keep up with her. Apparently she built up to momentum and ended up that she couldn't stop when she ran into an oh so familiar red squirrel. They ended up rolling around with him on top of her, faces less than an inch away. The two animals blushed and Cartoongirl pushed him off, running back several feet.

"How did you get out?" He exclaimed.

"Say hello to my little friends!" She replied holding her paw out.

"How ironic can you get Chey? You're the smallest one of our group!" Blowhole pointed out.

"Oh shut up." She snarled at him.

"I didn't think you had friends my little American pup."

"I didn't think so either,"

The five villains stood their stunned. She _did not_ just say that! Now they really felt insulted. Sure she could be mean, and spiteful, but she had her good qualities too. She knew how to get them to have a terrifying, whacked up fun adventure. She was wearing a smirk on her face as the squirrel had a scowl. Blowhole shook his head at his sister.

"Chey, who is this squirrel?"

"Everyone this is my archenemy, Rasco."

"Pleasure," Rasco continued to frown. "Now my dear, you love making me look like a fool, don't you?"

She shrugged.

"It's my job. Aw… doesn't this remind you of the first time we met?" She asked.

Rasco nodded.

"Indeed it does…."

**(Flashback)**

_A young Irish setter was walking through one of the Russian villages. Her nose pressed against the snow covered ground. It had to be around here somewhere! She had gone through some of her missing father's things and found that he went to some evil school. And she was highly interested. She didn't have what it takes to be a goody-two shoes like her adoptive mother or brother and she didn't want to be. Apparently she later learned that her little brother was into Evil too and they promised never to tell their mom till they were in their late teens or early adults. _

"_Where is it?" She asked herself. _

_She took a few steps and feel through a trap door. She let out a scream of surprise as she fell into a tunnel-slide. She landed onto a mattress. She groaned and sat up, shaking her fur as it puffed up. She hated snow and she hated water. She heard a growl and looked up. Standing in front of her was a huge Siberian tiger! She let out a scream! _

"_PREDATOR!" She shrieked and tried to run off._

_She didn't make it too far, because the tiger had stepped on her tail, preventing her from going anywhere. Of course Cartoongirl didn't know that. The only thing on her mind was to run and get away to somewhere safe. _

"_You're not going anywhere pup. What is your business here?" _

_The small Irish setter stopped running and looked at the tiger. The voice deep, yet smooth, obviously male. His blue eyes pierced down at her and she cowered. _

"_Well?" He asked, sounding so much like a father that caught his child doing something that they weren't supposed to do. _

"_M-m-my daddy went here a-a-and I thought maybe I-I-I c-could…" _

"_Follow in his footsteps? How's your dad pup? I don't remember this place ever training any Irish setters." _

"_H-h-he's a red squirrel n-named Red…" she replied. _

_Please don't yell, please don't yell, she silently begged. _

_She hated being yelled at. A) Yelling and sensitive hearing is a bad thing and B) Yelling insulted to go into some sort of action or punishment. _

"_Wait…. You are Red's daughter? The squirrel that earned the title as Penguin enemy number one!" _

"_Really?" She asked. _

_She never knew that. She knew that he was evil from the papers that fell on her. She moved to where she was in a sitting position and looked at her trapped tail. She looked at him giving the look that works so well on humans, her father and other animals. Eyes becoming larger and sad-like she looked at him. _

"_Mr. Tiger. Can you pwease get off my tail?" She asked sweetly. _

_Tiger's expression softened at the young dog's irresistibly cuteness. _

"_Of course I can," he cooed, moving his paw. _

_She moved her tail and looked at him. How she loved that little trick. _

"_So… Is he here?" _

"_Sorry kid. He isn't." _

"_Aw…" she whimpered. _

"_Didn't you want to be a villain kid?" _

_She nodded. _

"_What's your talents kid?" _

"_I have a great sense of spell and hearing and I can do magic." _

"_Magic?" the tiger echoed. _

_The young pup nodded. The tiger smiled and pulled her close. _

"_Kid, how would you like to be my apprentice? You will learn in the fine art of villainy and we can probably find you a magic teacher to get that magic power of yours under control." _

"_It's pretty much controlled. But you really think I got a chance?" She asked, tail wagging. _

"_Of course. Come. I have a mission that I was planning on doing. But you must promise me that you will do everything I say, understand?" _

_The young pup nodded, eyes shining. The tiger motioned his head for her to follow him and she did. They arrived at the Russian Military Headquarters. _

"_Ready kid?" _

"_Yes sir." _

_They sneaked into the Military base. The tiger was careful not to let himself be seen and made sure that Cartoongirl was always right behind him. He stopped and held a paw out. She looked up at him, wondering why they stop. _

"_Kid, up ahead is my arch-enemy. He also has an apprentice about your age." _

"_What's his name?" _

"_Rasco," _

_The young pup was quiet. The tiger motioned for her to follow and she did. They sneaked into the room and came crashing in front of snow white fox and a red squirrel pup. Cartoongirl glared at the squirrel. Squirrels were like little play things to her. The squirrel growled at her and she growled at him. _

"_Ah…Sinbad, what are you doing here?" The fox sneered. _

"_Getting some payback, Rick," Sinbad replied. _

_Rasco ran at the young dog knocking her over. Cartoongirl growled and they engaged into a dog and squirrel fight. The young dog blasted a beam of light, sending on the squirrel to crash into his mentor. The battle had begun…_

**(End Flashback)**

"Such a rambunctious squirrely," she replied.

"As were you. And now it's like we continue our traditional fight." He replied.

"Wow…" Blowhole breathed. "This is so cool! I didn't know you had an arch-enemy!"

"I do," She muttered, glaring at her nemesis.

"And now to stop you!" He declared, running towards her.

* * *

**Childish: That's it? You're going to end it on that? **

**Uh… yea? **

**Creative: Next chapter has the fighting, the answers…**

**Fangirl: The love and romance!**

**And that stuff too… **

**Emo: And pain…**

**Also that. *turns to readers* Next chapter will be more exciting! So please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Childish: *jumping around* I love it when we stay with Red! **

**Evil: He's annoying. **

**Motherly: He's her father. Show some respect. **

**Brainy: Well Sara (Angel) and her girls are going through issues since they found out and having a talk with Red… I hope it doesn't get physical. **

**Evil: That would be awesome! I love the pain people go through. **

**Angel: You're as bad as Sadistic… no, I take that back, you're worst. **

**Evil: And I am happy. **

**Yep so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Fight and Kiss

Rasco tackled her and pinned her, only to be kicked in the stomach and fall off of her. She rolled on top of him grabbing him by the scruff and started shaking him like a ragged doll. He gritted his teeth and raised his arm, slashing her face. She yelped and dropped him. He tackled her again and the rolled on the ground.

"Insolent American pup!" He snarled at her.

"Nut-eating nuisance," she growled.

She grabbed him by his tail and started swinging him around like a shot-put. She tossed him and he smacked into the wall. His tail curled in anger. He charged at her and she ducked, causing him to skid and glare at her. She smirked. He growled and pounced on her, grabbing her ear and sending her crashing to the ground. She grabbed his tail flung him across the room. She ran towards him and the wrestled on the ground.

"Russian reject!" She leered.

"Experiment Freak!"

Blowhole, Red and the Hobokeners watched in amazement. They had never seen her fight like this. Red growled as he watched them fight. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. She was missing some of her fur; her cheek and leg were scratched badly. Rasco didn't look any better. He had a black eye, missing fur, and his side was bleeding due to a bite that she did.

"They are really going at it." Blowhole replied.

"They really hate each other." Hans added.

"I doubt they'll go too far. They're arch-enemies. So maybe they might stop at some point." Clemson replied.

Rasco pinned her.

"You're an ugly dog."

""You're a stupid squirrel."

"I loathe you," he hissed at her.

"I loathe you more," she growled.

They glared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly Rasco started making out with her. Blowhole nearly blacked out, almost falling off his scooter, Hans just stood there in shock, and Clemson felt like puking. Red growled and started going after him, only to be held back by them.

"Let it go Red, there's nothing you can do," Savio told him.

Cartoongirl pulled back, noticing an escape pod.

"R-Rasco…" she began.

The Russian squirrel smiled at her. He finally can get this over with! She kicked him off and jumped into the escape pod.

"The kiss is sweet Rasco, but nothing is sweeter than revenge and my escape! And now it's time to make my exit, stage right! Do svidanya!" She replied, waving to her enemy as he glared at her from the ground. "Boys! Let's go!"

The five villains got in with her and shut the door. Blowhole hit the button and the escape pod flew out. Rasco cursed and slammed his fist on the floor. He was so close to finally putting her behind bars! But he couldn't help but smile. He got to kiss her… he shook his head. They were enemies and nothing more… but could they still have a…connection? Maybe. And he was positive that they would see each other again. They always do.

* * *

**Fangirl: *squeals* *swinging me around* He kissed you! He kissed you! He kissed you! **

**Ah! Fangirl! **

**Evil: It went from cool to drool. **

**Angel: I think it was cute. **

**Creative: Even the two people who hate each other could be the two who loves each other the most. **

…**you mean…Ew! No! No! Nuh-uh! Not in a million years! That is just GROSS!**

**Childish: Rasco and Chey sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

***face palms* *turns to readers* I know it's short, but whatever. And Do svidanya means good-bye, farewell, and other good bye sayings. Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

***rubbing eyes* O Eor… (Oh God) Will you guys shut up? **

**Angel: Evil started. **

**Evil: If I want to corrupt her I can. **

**Angel: Well I'm here to make sure that you don't! **

***rubbing temples* O Zeus…. What did I do to deserve this? **

**Brainy: Well, you blew up Mt. Olympus, stole Zeus' master thunderbolt, robbed from the Russian Mafia, destroyed several Russian military vehicles, stole Hermes shoes, messed with Aphrodite's make up kit…**

**Okay I get it, I'm horrible. Let's just get onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Emotional Toll Home

Cartoongirl winced as Blowhole treated her wounds. Eesh that squirrel knows how to bite and scratch! She yelped in pain as he dabbed her wounds in peroxide. Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you stopped getting yourself into trouble." He told her.

"When did you become like Crystal?" she snapped.

"When she wasn't at the lair."

Cartoongirl rolled her eyes and looked at Red. The squirrel was glaring at her, obviously not happy about the fact of her enemy kissing her! She had prepared herself for a full out yelling act. Her tail gently wagging side to side. She yelped . Blowhole took a hold of some bandages and started wrapping them around her. She hissed in pain.

"There you go." He replied.

She stood up and Red came over. His eye was burning flames. He was now looming over her, and she couldn't help but cower. She had never seen Red so angry before.

"What the hell was that? I can't believe he did that!"

"Relax Red," she told him.

"He had no right to kiss you!"

"Someone is ~Jealous!~" Savio replied in a singsong voice.

"I am not jealous!" Red snarled.

"Right…" Blowhole replied sarcastically, as he packed up the first aid kit.

"Why should I be jealous?"

"Because Rasco kissed Chey. Do you like her Red?" Hans asked.

"Kissy, kissy," Clemson teased.

Red scowled. They were so immature. Their little childish antics were getting to him and the anger was boiling in his blood. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That was it!

"Of course not! She's my d-!"

Cartoongirl punched him, hard. Red looked at her. She glared daggers at him, eyes telling him to shut up and if he spoke another she would kill him.

"She's your what?" Savio asked.

"My dearest friend." Red finished.

Savio and the other looked at each other with knowing smiles. Cartoongirl face-palmed herself. Was she the only one here that had a brain?

"Right…Keep telling yourself that." Savio answered.

"Now if you idiots can excuse…" Cartoongirl replied.

She grabbed Red's arm and pulled him into one of the bed rooms, slamming the door behind them. Blowhole sat there, slightly stunned. He had never seen or heard his sister slam a door before. He didn't know what to say because his "genius brain" couldn't comprende what happened fast enough. And there was only one thing that he could say.

"…what was all that about?"

"What do you think? They want to be alone," Savio smirked.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Seriously? Seriously!? How stupid are they? First I'm going to deal with Red then I'm going after them! They had to think that! He is too old and that is just sick! I turned sharply to look at him, my eyes burning like fire. Red looked at me the way a child did when they knew that his mother was going to yell at him for doing something that he knew he wasn't supposed to do.

"What the hell, Red?" I snarled.

"I'm sorry." Red replied, looking down.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? Now they think there is something between us."

"Well can you blame me? You're my little girl. I don't like the idea of some boy kissing you!"

"I'm not a puppy Red! I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! I'm so sick of you treating me like a kid!"

"Maybe I will if you stop acting like one!"

"Well it's not my fault you abandoned me!"

We fell quiet. I turned my back to him, trying not to cry. I hated crying and I don't do it often. I stared at the ground. Motherly was giving me comforting licks. I hate fighting him. But he did abandon me. He left me in the tree all by myself! I clenched my teeth.

"**There, there," **Motherly cooed.

"**It's going to be okay Chey. He didn't mean it," **Angel replied.

"**Let him feel bad. He deserves it." **Evil sneered.

"I'm sorry…"

I turned to look at him only to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I never meant to upset you or make you feel like you've been abandoned. I didn't even realize the consequences! I really do love you, and I never meant to hurt you. I'm willing to do anything it takes to repair our relationship. I'm so sorry baby girl. I never meant to hurt you."

I didn't answer. I didn't like hugs. I don't like affection; I don't like any of that! Just get through it, don't puke, don't puke, don't puke…. Oh god. I pushed him away. I can't stand affection! It's not my thing! I mean seriously! I pushed him away, almost puking at that very spot. My chest was heaving and I was clutching my stomach. I'm like the Rico of the group. Affection makes me sick.

"**But affection is important! It shows that you care and love the person!" **Fangirl told me.

I didn't answer. Not with Red around. It's not like I didn't trust him, but Blowy was the only one that knows and not on my free will. The little twit tricked me into telling him. But that didn't matter. I just had to get over this!

"Are you okay?" Red asked, gently placing a hand on my head.

"I hate affection," I groaned.

"I'll get you some ginger Al." Red told her.

She sighed as she hugged her stomach. By the time they get home I'm going kill them all and use their hides as a rug. Or maybe a nice blanket. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I went over to the stool and threw up. This is going to be worst Emotional Toll home that I have ever had in my life.

* * *

**Motherly: And father and daughter makes up. **

**Evil: And the story ends on lucky 13! *laughs evilly* **

**Emo: *rolls eyes* Goody. **

**Thank you all for tuning into this story! And I'll add this for… *shakes camera* I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT DIRTY RAT RASCO! **

**All: Bye! **


End file.
